<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Year’s Lesson by Strangely-Magical-Encounters (Danaknowsitall)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481697">New Year’s Lesson</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danaknowsitall/pseuds/Strangely-Magical-Encounters'>Strangely-Magical-Encounters (Danaknowsitall)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Strange Magic (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dorks in Love, Dumb and silly stuff cause I was bored, F/M, Fluff, New Year's Eve, No visible descriptions, edibles, hiding in a tiny closet, implicit sexual content, indulge me, kinda smutty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:16:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danaknowsitall/pseuds/Strangely-Magical-Encounters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bog and Marianne start the year off with a bang</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bog King/Marianne (Strange Magic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Year’s Lesson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104409">Phone Hijinks</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalStranger13/pseuds/MagicalStranger13">MagicalStranger13</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I did another thing... </p><p>Happy New Years!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>*a door shutting, sounds of a drunk singing quiet down, becoming muted*</em>
</p><p>“Are ye okay?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah.”</p><p>*<em>huff</em>*</p><p>“Marianne! What are ye doing?”</p><p>“What does it feel like?”</p><p>
  <em>*shuffling*</em>
</p><p>“Uh… ah! Yer dress!”</p><p>“Hmmm, it was too tight. Much better now.”</p><p>*<em>gulp</em>*</p><p>“Be—better… yeah…”</p><p>“Aaaaaand, oopsie daisy!”</p><p>*<em>slither</em>*</p><p>“Hoooly fffff—”</p><p>“You like? Got it the other day…”</p><p>“The other day?... At… at Plum’s store?...”</p><p>“Yep. They’re fully edible too…”</p><p>“Oh, Jesus help me…”</p><p>“Do you really need help, Bog?”</p><p>*<em>thud</em>*</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Hmm, good boy.”</p><p>“Oh, God…”</p><p>
  <em>*thud*</em>
</p><p>“Don’t hurt yourself, there.”</p><p>“Hmmmm.”</p><p>
  <em>*grunt*</em>
</p><p>“Hah… too much candy can give you a stomach ache…”</p><p>*<em>growl</em>*</p><p>“Aaah!”</p><p>“Now, for the main course…”</p><p>“Oh, Bog…”</p><p>“Grr—”</p><p>
  <em>*breathless squeaking*</em>
</p><p>“Be quiet, love. Someone could hear ye…”</p><p>“How… can… I—ohmigod—be quiet?!”</p><p>
  <em>*multiple thuds*</em>
</p><p>“I do love licorice…”</p><p>
  <em>*loud moan*</em>
</p><p><em>*suction noise</em>*</p><p>“Aaaaaaaaauuuhhhhh fuuuuuuck!”</p><p>
  <em>*slither*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*sounds of two people panting*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*muffled*:</em>
</p><p>“Marianne! Bog! Where are you? It’s almost the new year!”</p><p>“Hey, babe. Did you find them?”</p><p>“No! Where did those two disappear to?”</p><p>“Maybe they went outside?”</p><p>“Ugh, they are so annoying!”</p><p>“Aw, Dawn. It’s okay. I’m sure they’ll be back in time.”</p><p>“Hmph. I don’t even care anymore. They can go freeze their selfish asses outside for all I care! I’m locking the door!”</p><p>
  <em>*sound of a lock turning, and two people walking away*</em>
</p><p>“Oh my God, she’s so mad!”</p><p>
  <em>*breathless giggle*</em>
</p><p>“D’ye…” *<em>snicker</em>* “D’ye think she’ll look in the bedrooms next?”</p><p>“Hmm she can look all she likes. She won’t find us here.”</p><p>
  <em>*sound of a zipper opening*</em>
</p><p>“Aw, Marianne…”</p><p>“Hush.”</p><p>“Hmm…”</p><p>“Happy New Year, Bog…”</p><p>“Holy sh—Ha… Happy…  New… Yeeeeeaaaa—Marianne!”</p><p>“Shush!”</p><p>
  <em>*multiple thuds*</em>
</p><p>“Aah, AHH, mmmmmmm.”</p><p>“Mmmm.”</p><p>“Oookay—alright, hah, hah, hah, ye made yer point.”</p><p>“Do you really think so?”</p><p>“Yes! Now get up and turn around!”</p><p>“Oooh… Okay, Mr. King…”</p><p>
  <em>*slither and shuffle*</em>
</p><p>“Love this… so much…”</p><p>
  <em>*hitched giggle*</em>
</p><p>“Naughty girl.”</p><p>“Am I?”</p><p>“Very, very naughty…”</p><p>“Well, whacha gonna do about it?”</p><p>“Teach ye a lesson.”</p><p>“Oooh… I’m sooo scared…”</p><p>
  <em>*gentle smack sound*</em>
</p><p>“Ye better be.”</p><p>“Ah! Would being more scared make you teach me more or less?”</p><p>“Not sure. Should really test the theory…</p><p>“Oh no, Mr. King! Don’t be so mean to me!”</p><p>“I’m mean, am I?”</p><p>“Mmmm… yes! You’re so mean!”</p><p>
  <em>*wet squishy sounds*</em>
</p><p>“How… mean?”</p><p>
  <em>*panting sounds*</em>
</p><p>“You’re… so baaad!”</p><p>“How… how bad?”</p><p>
  <em>*louder, wetter, squishier sounds*</em>
</p><p>“Evil! You’re totally evil!”</p><p>“Ah, fuck, Marianne!”</p><p>
  <em>*moans*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*squeaks*</em>
</p><p>“Booog!”</p><p>
  <em>*muffled: sounds of a big group of people*</em>
</p><p>“HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!”</p><p>
  <em>*two people groaning loudly*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*muffled whistles and cheers*</em>
</p><p>“Hah, hah, lesson… learned…”</p><p>“Good… hah… cause ahm dead now…”</p><p>
  <em>*giggle*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*sliding sound*</em>
</p><p>“…”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Do you want to go back now?”</p><p>“Nah. Let’s sneak off to bed.”</p><p>“Mmm… Okay.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“I love ye, Marianne.”</p><p>
  <em>*smooch sound*</em>
</p><p>“I love you, too, Bog.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The End</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So...... yeah. &gt;.&gt;</p><p>Hope it made you laugh cause I was giggling! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>